


The Damage is Done...

by calizaire27



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Anal Violence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Double Anal Penetration, Fisting, Gang Rape, Gay Bar, Gore, M/M, Mind Rape, Object Insertion, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Fisting, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting a mysterious creature when Sam is caught and turned into a thirsty slut. Can Dean help his brother or will he give in to his hidden desires?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	The Damage is Done...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this fic is extremely dark sexual, with enough gore at the end and fisting for days. Be warned!

Dean was terrified. His brother and he were hunting an Inccubus when, in an isolated house in the woods they were suddenly attacked. Hitting his head, Dean fainted, awakening only hours later, with no sign of his brother. Desperate, he tried to search for his brother, but could not find him in the woods. So, with no more alternatives, the hunter called a witch, grabbing a hair from her brother's hair stored in a bag in the glove compartment, and then called an old friend. However, he smells differently in the air well before dialing the number, causing him to follow the smell. It was hard to describe, but it was enough to make him get an erection in his jeans while chasing that magical and aphrodisiac odor.

Walking, Dean found himself on a tree-covered road that bent over an arch, crossing the highway to enter a seemingly abandoned bar. Winchester saw some motorcycles in the distance, a sign that customers had left the scene. But why is that? Entering the place, the smell gets stronger, making it salivate and feel the tongue numb due to the horny. By this time, his pants were already with a small damp spot on the front, marking the shape of his penis.

Inside, the place looked not at all decent, with used condoms strewn across the floor, empty beer bottles, baseball bats and food on the square wooden tables of that filthy bar. And then, on the pool table, Dean finally finds his brother. With the long strands covering his face, Sam was on all fours at the table, his arms supporting his head as he moaned, whimpering in a silly, almost childish manner.

"Sam?" asked Dean, drawing a gun from the holster. "Is it you?"

The man continued standing still, and then, looking over his shoulder, Sammy smiles, completely naked and with scratch marks and red spots indicating physical aggression.

"Did you come to fuck me, big guy? Enjoy that there is no one in line." Seductively, Winchester shakes his ass, in the most slutty way possible.

Sammy's ass, as big as Dean could remember, was completely exposed under the yellowish light of the bar. Its anal edges were completely stretched, while a snooker ball resided inside its ass, only the eight visible. Terrified by the grotesque sight, Dean covered his lips in terror. Since when could an Inccubus be that domineering?

"Jesus, Sammy! Did you stick a fucking pool ball up your ass?"

"No. I shoved them all in." Sam laughs, his eyes rolling in his orbits as he looked like a drunk, drugged whore.

Approaching Sam, Dean carefully placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to gently shake him. Sam just laughed, biting his lower lip.

"Sammy, wake up!"

"I'm a loose whore. Please stick your cock and arm inside my tunnel." He speaks robotically, while Dean, still shocked by the situation, then decides to help him.

"Right. I'm going to help you, brother. Like it or not."

And, folding the sleeves of his shirt, Dean takes a deep breath, guarding his gun and staring into the abyss that was that loose ass.

The edges were swollen, obscenely harnessed exposing the ball trapped in Sam's anal canal. Pushing the ball with his index finger, Dean felt his cock pulsate as soon as he heard the sound of the ball crashing into the others inside Sammy's loose ass. Just moaning, his brother didn't seem to feel any kind of pain and, sighing, Dean tries to grab the ball as he can.

"Sam, I need you to help me. Push!" orders Dean and, handling negatively, Sam laughs.

"But I'm so filled!"

"Shut up and push those balls, damn it!" shouts Dean, and Sam, suddenly more obedient, begins to do as ordered.

With a loud fart and lubricant (or whatever those liquids are) trickling down Sam's ring, the ball is finally pushed out. Dean holds it carefully, putting it on the table while watching another replace the previous one. God, seven balls were missing!

"Keep pushing, Sam."

"As if they were eggs? Am I a chicken?"

Dean sighed nervously. The shape and depth of those balls inside Sam's anus made it impossible to remove them. The only way they could get out was with him pushing and pushing them (but Sam seemed too drunk to do anything). Spitting on the ball, Dean smoothed out the swollen edges that were stretched around the ball, spitting to try to make his brother relax and soon end that nightmare.

"Yes, as if you were a chicken, Sammy. Just push, okay?" commands Dean, nodding to the drunk brother who just smiled sillyly. Another ball was pushed, causing Dean to grab it and put it on the table, while another automatically appeared and was also sent off.

The lips were stretched, the balls were appearing one by one in sequence. Meanwhile, Dean just captured them, guard them, and then wait anxiously for the next balls. Until, with a noisy fart, the last ball was expelled. With a sigh of relief, Dean smiled, slapping Sam's fat ass. The brother's reaction, however, was to cram his ass, flashing his huge loose asshole, his lips swollen and moist. Taking one hand to his ass, Sammy began masturbating, sticking four fingers easily into the huge hole, moaning like a cheap slut.

"Fuck, Sam! That's it, that's enough! We're leaving!" shouted Dean furiously, grabbing his younger brother by the hair and trying to pull him off the table. Sam, however, was faster. He elbowed the minor blonde in the chest, pushing him away, while his fist was shoved mercilessly into his hole.

"NO! MY ASS WANTS MORE!" cried Sam in tone of order, his fist fucking his ass hard as he moaned and used his free hand to lean on the table, on his knees. Frustrated at being disobeyed like that, Dean only watches the grotesque scene of his own brother fucking his ass.

Huge and tall as Sam was, he needed to bend over in an uncomfortable position to be able to stick his arm inside his hole, his fist and muscular forearm invading his loose ass. Sam's long strands were glued to his sweaty skin, drops dripping down his red ass and back. His soft cock poured piss while he moaned like a bitch in heat. With pre-cum dripping and smearing all his pants, Dean couldn't help but smooth his erection as he watched that bitch show off. Smiling inebriated with pleasure, Sam seemed to be completely alone, fisting his own ass without calling his older brother right there spying on him.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed, lowering his pants and finally releasing his buddy. He was hard as stone, his veins highlighting the white limb, the pink and slightly hairy balls pulsating full of milk.

Climbing up on the table, Dean spread his legs, fitting his brother, so huge that he had to rest his hands on his waist to straighten up.

Sam's entrance was huge, and he slowly removed his arm, exposing a loose hole, with wrinkled and swollen edges, with the red and pulsating flesh being guarded by plump lips. Dean couldn't care about it, however: he pushed his entire limb hard, making the younger Winchester cry with pleasure.

"Yes! Fuck, yes! Rip my fucking cunt!" cried Sam, angering Dean and making him fuck his brother even harder.

"Shut up, bitch!" shouted Dean.

"Break my pussy." Replied Sam, getting a slap in the ass.

"Shut the fuck up, Sam!" Dean cried, feeling deeply dirty for doing it. It was wrong on every level!

"Destroy my ass, break in with my pussy, fist my hole, stick your arm in my intestines, finish me off, Dean!" shouts Sam, the throat with red veins bouncing through the effort and, removing his cock still enjoying sticky and white drops of sperm, Dean comes off the table and sticks his arm up to his elbow inside his brother at once.

"SHUT THIS FUCKING MOUTH, SAM!" Dean screams, forcing his arm into his brother's ass, his fist visible above his little brother's pelvis. Smoothing the region, Dean cries even more, bothered by that situation. He was excited, his cock, dirty and frilled, even full of cum still pulsed.

"Deeper..." groaned the bitch, rolling, as Dean's arm slowly slid, until his shoulder hit Sam's fat ass and his armpits grazed his swollen lips. "That!"

Instead of backing down, Sam came and went, impaling his brother's arm, seeming deeply pleased to be so destroyed. Dean then looked at something perfectly adorning the bar, something that could fill his brother.

"Sam, I'm going to free you from this, okay? I swear!" Dean promises, removing his arm and making Sammy whine exposing his ass.

Picking up a shotgun, Dean quickly snaps it up Sam's ass, easily making her slide through the cavernous interior of his brother's ass. It didn't take long, and soon Dean shoved practically the entire gun, leaving only the handle of the gun.

"Sam, I..."

"Do it, Dean. Please." Sam cried, looking at his brother in tears, appearing awake for a few moments, before smiling and rolling the gun. "Yes, fuck my pussy."

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. And then he shot.

It was over now.


End file.
